


Little Black Robe

by sailaway



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Collars, Come play, Dominant Armitage Hux, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Denial, Power Play, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailaway/pseuds/sailaway
Summary: Hux had to get ready.Kylo Ren didn't like to wait.





	Little Black Robe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a line in the new book _Phasma._ I haven't read the novel, just a very brief snippet on Tumblr, so I don't know the context of the scene or situation. Some people interpreted it as slutty, subby Hux. I chose to go in a... different direction. Thanks to ofamaranthlie for the conversation that sparked this!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Armitage Hux lounged in silence, datapad propped on one knee. Even as he relaxed it was not a sprawl, more an elegant draping of his limbs over the couch. As was typical, his mind was on his duties and the upcoming assembly, but he rolled his neck and took a generous sip of his brandy and tidily ushered these thoughts aside, refocusing.

He had to get ready.

Kylo Ren didn't like to wait.

He fired off a quick message to him, typing without looking up as he walked into his bedroom. Nothing incriminating, in the unlikely event anyone else chanced to see it or Kylo neglected to delete it. But Kylo would understand.

Built into his bed frame under the mattress was a shallow, discreet drawer, and Hux pulled it out and considered the array of instruments and materials within. He had only just made his selection when the bedroom door slid open behind him. The guest's identity was clear not only from his bold entrance but by the familiar heavy tread and out-of-breath, synthesized panting.

“So prompt,” Hux murmured, without turning around.

He'd left his datapad on the bed and it chirped out a muffled ping. Without acknowledging his guest he rose and reached for it, scanned the screen, and sighed.

 

* * *

 

Hux muted his pad at last and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He'd specifically scheduled this slot of time before the assembly, and was displeased at it having been eaten up by a string of urgent comms and a droid all but beating down the door with a Very Important Message.

He hadn't _meant_ to leave Kylo alone so long.

He downed the last of his brandy, savoring the smoky burn on his palate as he stood. He favored a robe in his downtime and its costly fabric whispered with each movement, swaying around his calves. Though it was a garment meant for comfort, even its dark pleats were razor-crisp.

Hux preferred the climate control set at a lower than standard temperature, and the cool air was welcome on his bare feet as he crossed the sitting room to his sleeping quarters. At his approach it slid smoothly open for him. It was just automation, but Hux liked that; a swift and obedient response from his things.

The room was as minimalist as the rest of his space – clean lines, immaculate, no lack of comfort but no ostentation, either. The low bed was plush but the covers were pristine white and flawlessly made, the frame a glossy, icy gray with a headboard that had almost a mirror's shine.

This headboard, with two sturdy silver rings at each corner, was the bedroom's only real adornment. Or would have been, had it not been for the rather striking image of Kylo Ren kneeling – unmasked, vulnerable, thighs parted obscenely – in the center of the bed.

Just as Hux had left him.

Though his bead was bowed, the thick, crimson leather collar Hux had chosen kept him from slumping, gleaming chains arcing from either side of it to attach to the headboard. The wild tumble of his hair and the black of his leggings stood in blunt contrast to the bed's light color scheme. His chest was bare, hands splayed on his thighs.

Hux took a moment to appreciate the effect – not just the visual drama of the scene but the purity of Kylo's utter surrender. What a perverse delight, to imagine how the First Order's rank and file might respond to the sight of the sinister, powerful Knight of Ren chained and waiting for the general's attention.

No matter that Kylo could likely shatter his bonds with a snap of his fingers – he didn't, and wouldn't, and that was the beauty of it.

He knew Kylo had the ability to sense his presence, but he must have slipped into some kind of trance or meditative state because he did not react now. Perhaps he'd even drifted to sleep; he'd been here almost an hour. Hux felt an uncharacteristic flicker of guilt. But only a heartbeat or two elapsed before Kylo's head snapped up. Dark-lashed eyes dilated, black eclipsing the brown, and when he inhaled through his nose it was all but a gasp of relief.

Without a word Hux unbelted the robe. It slipped to the floor with a rustle, pooling around his ankles. He stood nude and watched with satisfaction as Kylo's chest heaved, the chains clinking taut with his weight as he leaned, drawn as if by magnet, in Hux's direction.

“Hello again,” Hux said, as if they were exchanging professional pleasantries in the corridor. “My apologies for the delay.”

His steps toward the bed were less striding, more strolling, and he took pleasure in the yearning part of Kylo's pouting lips and the raw desperation in his wide gaze.

“I thought you might have nodded off but you don't look very rested, pet,” Hux observed, reaching out with one finger to indicate the faint sheen of perspiration on Kylo's torso. The oval of his fingerprint settled squarely on Kylo's shoulder, resulting in a visible shiver. “I could do with some stress relief myself.”

In one graceful movement Hux straddled the knight's lap, rising up on his own knees to stare down at the helpless creature restrained beneath him. Kylo moaned, hands fluttering over Hux's waist without landing, mouth forming shapeless words.

“Permission to speak,” Hux intoned.

“Please, Hux.” Kylo's voice was hoarse and choked, unsteady. His Adam's apple ticked under the collar. “I've been _waiting,_ I need – ”

“I know,” Hux purred, carding his fingers through Kylo's luxurious curls. Kylo pushed his head into the caress as best as he could with his restraints, hips bucking – only a little, beyond his control, he knew Hux didn't care for that sort of crude impatience. Hux let the tender touch tighten into something more possessive as he made a fist, pulling hair from the scalp – then relaxed his grip.

“The assembly, though,” Hux said, tone infused with boredom and mild exasperation. “Dealing with those interruptions took longer than I expected. I must dress. You too. You look feral.”

A whimper of protest bubbled from the knight's throat. His eyes were saucers, almost panicked with disappointment. His bulge strained at his leggings, undisciplined, so close to brushing against Hux's own thickening length.

“Come on, Armitage – ”

Hux slapped him without warning, the crack of his palm splitting the hush of the room.

“Did I say you could use my name?”

“I'm sorry, sir.” Kylo's eyes shone now, the stinging redness in his struck cheek matched by the flush of arousal in the other.

“You'll be lucky if I let you suck my cock before we go out there,” Hux mused, gripping Kylo's chin between thumb and forefinger. “You'd like that, wouldn't you, pet? Don't answer.”

He rose from the bed and loosened the chains, allotting both all the extra slack. Kylo didn't take advantage, only turning his head with anticipation as Hux moved from one side of the headboard to the other. When he finished he stood close to the edge of the bed, crossing his arms in expectation.

“Go on, then,” he permitted, jutting his bobbing erection in the knight's face.

Kylo clambered over on all fours, chains dragging behind him. He ran adoring, grateful hands down Hux's flat abdomen before settling on his hips and engulfing his cock with that lush, greedy mouth.

Hux let his head fall back at the rush of sensation, allowing Kylo to drain the tension out of him. If, years ago, someone had suggested that the infuriating, inscrutable colleague he'd been saddled with would wind up begging for the privilege of sucking him off, he wouldn't even have laughed.

Not that anyone ever would have suggested it. Even dreamed it. Kylo's fearsome reputation was at total odds with... this. Hux appreciated the duality – Kylo's temper and power and capability twinned with this craven, servile _need_.

No, not even the most imaginative gossips could guess, and the exclusivity of it only fueled his own desire.

Hux seized both lengths of the chain, working his hands up to grip them close to the collar and control the pace. Sometimes, in his excitement, Kylo veered towards sloppiness; not that Hux truly minded this slavish carnality. The enjoyment he got from Kylo's eagerness – from the slick stretch of his lips, from the quiver of his reverent hands – was almost equivalent to the physical pleasure itself.

The sentiment urged him to fuck harder into the heat of Kylo's mouth, jerking hard and relentless on the chains. The collar was probably chafing, leaving marks on the column of that pale, freckled neck.

Kylo would love it.

When Hux came he came hard, groaning, sinking in that wet warmth to the hilt. He wasted no time before withdrawing, wiping sweat-damp hands in Kylo's hair like it was a dishrag, though the gesture was not completely without affection.

Tipping Kylo's chin up with one quick finger he commanded softly, “Don't swallow. Don't spit. Understand?”

After a pause and some rapid blinking, Kylo nodded. Hux smiled, patting his cheek. “Good boy.”

In the 'fresher he cleaned himself and pomaded his hair – not that it had really come loose – before going to his closet. As he dressed with rote motions he glanced at Kylo. He still knelt upright on the edge of the bed, looking like a filthy, debauched doll with his large eyes and his ignored cock and the round, careful purse of his lips.

At the thought of Kylo standing on the dais during the assembly – masked, menacing, and with Hux's come in his mouth – Hux almost hardened again. No; later. Instead he chuckled, tugging his gloves on and giving each foot a little stomp to ensure they were fully settled in the snug boots.

“Wash yourself,” he said carelessly as he exited his bedroom. “Dress. If you're prompt, you may accompany me to the assembly. You have ten minutes.”

As the door slid shut behind him he smirked to himself.

His pet would be out in five.

Kylo was obedient, but more than that, he was impatient.

Kylo Ren didn't like to wait.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


End file.
